


First Snow

by ravenstorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenstorm/pseuds/ravenstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Baekhyun falls quite literally head over heels... into a giant Christmas tree.</p>
<p>1/3 of my Christmas drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

Baekhyun was last minute Christmas shopping. Again.

It’s not that he was unorganised, or bad at managing his time. It’s just that there were approximately 2841 things he would rather have been doing that did not include battling his way through a crowded department store trying to think of presents for people. Except it was Christmas Eve, and he couldn’t really avoid the situation any longer.  
The store was packed with people to the extent he could barely get through to reach anything on the shelves. It was getting annoying now; he’d been here for nearly three hours and had only found one thing. Just when he thought he’d seen a nice vase that he could have given to his sister, another wave of people passed in front of him and blocked his way.   
He needed to get out of there, but he’d lost sight of the exit. Instead, he decided to head towards the giant Christmas tree that was standing proud in the middle of the store, in the hope he might find a space he could actually breathe in.

Maybe at any other time, he would have found refuge in the protection of the Christmas tree. But unfortunately for Baekhyun, he managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, which was not unusual for him. Just as he reached the huge tinselled monster, a large man headed in the direction of the perfume department elbowed him heavily out of the way. Baekhyun’s balance was bad at the best of times, but the situation was not doing him any favours. He tripped and fell heavily into another person, knocking the both of them flying into the Christmas tree. Before he even knew what was happening he was lying on the floor, showered by baubles and pine needles.

He could hear laughing and as he raised his head, he saw a group of people pointing in his direction. Baekhyun had always been the class clown, but this time he couldn’t see any way to salvage his dignity. Blushing, he brushed himself down and got to his feet. It was only then that he spotted the second casualty of his clumsiness.  
Another boy was lying amongst the rubble, tinsel in his black hair, looking somewhat bewildered.  
“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun exclaimed, and offered his hand to the stranger. Still apparently in shock, he took it and left himself be helped to his feet. “Really sorry. I can’t be trusted in public.”  
The boy smiled and shook the tinsel out of his hair. “Don’t worry about it. I guess I just wasn’t expecting to get that up close and personal with a Christmas tree.”  
Baekhyun laughed. “Well, that's a new experience for you.”

A store attendant arrived on the scene and Baekhyun was half-expecting to be reprimanded and taken to see the manager. However the young girl just rolled her eyes as if it was a sight she’d seen a hundred times before, and got to work sweeping up the broken baubles. Baekhyun felt guilty and picked up a plastic star to try and reapply it to a branch.  
“What’s your name, by the way?” the other boy asked as he draped a piece of tinsel back over the branches. “I might as well know now.”  
“Byun Baekhyun,” he replied. “But you can call me human disaster.”  
The boy laughed. “Hi Human Disaster. I’m Park Chanyeol.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun said. He hooked the last bauble back onto the tree and then stepped away. “Okay then Chanyeol, I’m an idiot so I need to make this up to you. I could pay for any presents you’re buying, or whatever you want.”  
The boy shrugged. “I’d settle for you taking me out for coffee.” Baekhyun’s face must have been a picture of surprise because Chanyeol laughed and bowed his head. “Sorry, was that too forward? Only if you want to, obviously."  
“No no, I do want to,” Baekhyun said hurriedly. “I mean, I’d love to.”  
Chanyeol smiled. “Awesome. But before we do that, Christmas Day is in eleven hours and from what I can see, neither of us are ready for it. Let’s go.”

Both of them together managed to get the job done twice as fast as Baekhyun would have done by himself. Within 45 minutes they were leaving the store, arms piled high with presents.  
“Thank you for your help,” Baekhyun said gratefully. “Seriously, I couldn’t have done this without you. You’re like a present idea god, or something.”  
Chanyeol laughed. “Okay, so you’re Human Disaster and I’m Present Idea God. We’re like a superhero and his sidekick.”  
“You’re the sidekick though, obviously,” Baekhyun said.  
“Oh really? Which of us knocked who into the giant Christmas tree?”  
“Okay, I'm the sidekick.”

And somehow, what had started as what Baekhyun considered the worst day of the year ended with three bus journeys to the nearest café, and two vanilla lattes, and one quick kiss under a streetlight as the first snow of the year began to softly fall.


End file.
